minecraftrpingfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: Minecraft Wars
Minecraft wars is a turn based, stragety war, RP by Wrath96. Rules 1. Minecraft wars is a stragety text based war game, played by wrighting "Logs", or little RP`s, in which it shows what your army has done for the day. 2. Your commander is a human/mob that you made up, or took from the game. 2a. Your commander must have a name and species. 2b. Your commander may not be a boss creature or anything similair 3. Your army is unique group of mobs/humans(Soldiers) and advanced tech. 3a.You may make up creatures for your army, as long as they are reasonable! 3b. You may start with 300 normal soldiers, and 30 Super soldiers. You may add 100 normal mobs OR 10 super mobs, you may split the totals. 3c. Normal soldiers are week, like spiders. Super mobs are strong, like creepers. Ultimate soldiers are boss type mobs. 3d. Ultimate mobs must be trained seperatly from other soldiers. 4. Each normal day is equel to 4 minecraftian days. 5. Your base must be located in a specific biome. 5a. You may not make up biomes for your base. 6. You start with three basic buildings, The armory, The barracks, and the storage. 7. Materials may be gathered to build your machines/buildings out of, this does not cost anything. 7a. All starting buildings, machines, ECT. must be made out of stone, as it is the basic material. 7b. You start out with 500 stone. 8. Weapons and armor can be made seperatly for your army. 8a. Weapons and armor can increase your troops abilitys, depending on the type. 9. Machines/defenses may be constructed to help you in battle/ defending your base. 9a. Machines/ defenses may be built out of any material. 9b. You may start out with a few week defenses. 10. You may enchance your anything in your army once you build an echanting hut. 11. Projects are building things or gathering resources, You may have 6 project slots. 11a. You do not have to have all six project slots at once! I 11b. You may not add any amount of resources, defenses, ECT to your army untill the entire project is done.(E.G. You are gathering 100 stone in 10 days, you may not add 10 stone a game day to your army, yu may add 100 stone to your army after 10 days.) 12. You may have battles with other players, By wrighting battle logs, which include your plans. 12a. You may come up with small counter moves, but not huge counters moves that stop the entire battle. Thats all folks! If you think I should add something/remove something, just tell me in the commments. Materials Wood: The weekest material. Though it can be gathered very quickly, it doesnt last very long. You may have three wood mills, They must be built Stone: A good material stone will hold its own wait in battles. It can be gathered somewhat quickly. You may have 2 stone mines. Iron: This is a very strong material, it is capable of holding up agianst most attacks. It takes longer periods of time to mine You may have 2 iron mines. Gold: A weak, but rare material. It is good for trade, or doing heavy damage to enemys. It does more damage than any other item. It takes very long periods of time to mine, because of it rarity. Diamond: One of the strongest materials, it can take large amouts of damage, but its very rare. You may have 1 diamond mine Obsidian: Obsidian is the strongest material, and con take inpossible amouts of damage. But it takes extremely long amounts of time to mine. You may not have a obsidian mine. Judges Judges run the game. If a judge tells you to take something out! you must remove it from your army. Judge 1: Wrath96 Battles Put a mini section for your battle under the line. ---- Battle atop the hills AqauMarauders: Sending: 150 pirates. 200 SeaSpiders 30 AqauMen Part 1 "Sir, I advise you attack the trolls." Jays advisor said. "Why" Jay replied "Because, They are large and strong, but they still have week attacks." "Ok! Move out!" Jay commanded. His troops swum for a long time before finally reaching the extreme hills biome in which the trolls lived. The troops then marched. They had to stop alot for the Spiders to catch up. When they saw the Trolls base, it was already getting dark. They quicly got into there battle positions. Spider climbed up the arrow towers and killed the gaurds stationed in them, So they could not sound the alarm. Pirates and aqaumen went throw the base, killing gaurds silently, or nocking them unconcious, When they came to the resource storage, they busted in, and started grabbing blocks of stone. Mountain Trolls: Vo'...WHATEVER HIS NAME IS! XD:"What that?! Was that creeper?! CHECK IT OUT!" The Troll army, hearing the sound of them busting in the storage, charged over. A beserker motioned with his hand for the Mountain Trolls to go in and wall them like a bawss and do as much as they can. The rest of the army would come in after and throw their Axes over the Troll's heads to hit the enemies. You know troops dont come with weapons.... They have to be made sepereatly. ... Dangit. Then nevermind that, they'll charge in after and start punching the enemies part 2 As this was hapening, the seaspiders started helping the aqaumen and pirates Make a path threw the trolls and out of the base. As this was happening, they saw Jay walk up behind the troops. Attack! Get that stone! We need it! The Aqau creepers will be coming soon to help us... ''Jay thought. The giants came in, and were grabbing troops left and right, smashing them together. Ironically, this doesn't kill them instantly. Just breaks a bone or two. The mountain trolls were still walling as best they can. The beserkers continued strategically controling the army, while doing their own work. They started even resorting to grabbing the stone that isn't taken at the enemies. And even though they don't hurt when they go hand to hand, they can throw rocks like no tomorrow. T-their trying to give their foes cuncussions. Vo'Than or whoever yelled, "WHAT THIS HAPPENING FOR?! HRAARGH! DESTROY THEM!" Part 3 Suddenly 10 aqau creepers rushed in. They Exploded at Points where the battling was heavy, Splatering water and trolls every where. This caused enough of a distraction to allow the troops carrying resources to escape. The battle ended as the AqauMarauders Swam out to sea. The Aqau marauders had suffered moderate losses, And many of there troops where out of commission for a few weeks, at least they wouldent be having another battle for a while. You can put another battle log if you want. I`ll decide losses real fast, Don`t worry, I have experience at this. "I can't believe this... We lost our Stone! We spent so lo--- What I complaining about? I just send the Mountain Trolls down into mines and get more. Why they attack though? They could of just mined their own!" -Vo'Than Losses AqauMarauders 20 Sea spiders 50 Pirates 5 AqauMen 10 Aqau Creepers Loot 100 Stone Mountian trolls 30 Mountian Trolls 40 Trolls 5 Beserkers Trading, ECT This section is for makeing market offers, treatys/Aliance requests, ECT. ---- Jay: I have 50 gold for sale if anyone wants it. I`ll take anything you have to trade, as long as its a fair price. Logs Put a mini section for your logs under the line. ---- AqauMarauders Day: 0 Army: AqauMarauders Biome: Ocean Commander: Jay(Human) Soldiers Normal 100 SeaSpiders(Light blue spiders, with Paddle like legs and large pincers. slow on land) 200 Pirates(Normal humans, good with weapons) Super 10 AqauCreepers(Suicidal Mobs, that explode ito compressed water) 20 Aqaumen(Water endermen, stronger under water) Buildngs Armory Barracks Storage Resources 200 Stone Defenses 2 Whirlpool generators(Stone) Projects 1. Gather 100 Iron 0/26 days 2. Gather 100 Iron 0/26 days 3. Whirlpool generator 0/12 days -100 stone 4. Gather 250 stone 0/26 days 5. Stone wall 0/20 days -200 stone 6. Gather 50 Gold 0/20 days Log: Jay: Today we set up our base! Its floating on the sea. I really hope the pirates and the creatures don`t qaurell.... Day: 4 Army: AqauMarauders Biome: Ocean Commander: Jay(Human) Soldiers Normal 300 SeaSpiders(Light blue spiders, with Paddle like legs and large pincers. slow on land) 200 Pirates(Normal humans, good with weapons) Super 20 AqauCreepers(Suicidal Mobs, that explode ito compressed water) 30 Aqaumen(Water endermen, stronger under water) Buildngs Armory Barracks Storage Resources 200 Stone Defenses 2 Whirlpool generators(Stone) Projects 1. Gather 100 Iron 4/26 days 2. Gather 100 Iron 4/26 days 3. Whirlpool generator 4/12 days -100 stone 4. Gather 250 stone 4/26 days 5. Stone wall 4/20 days -200 stone 6. Gather 50 Gold 4/20 days Log: Jay: Production is going well... though I am hoping to have some more resources produced soon... My scouts haven`t detected anymore army's in this world, so we should be fine for now. Day: 8 Army: AqauMarauders Biome: Ocean Commander: Jay(Human) Soldiers Normal 300 SeaSpiders(Light blue spiders, with Paddle like legs and large pincers. slow on land) 300 Pirates(Normal humans, good with weapons) Super 20 AqauCreepers(Suicidal Mobs, that explode ito compressed water) 50 Aqaumen(Water endermen, stronger under water) Buildngs Armory Barracks Storage Resources 200 Stone Defenses 2 Whirlpool generators(Stone) Projects 1. Gather 100 Iron 8/26 days 2. Gather 100 Iron 8/26 days 3. Whirlpool generator 8/12 days -100 stone 4. Gather 250 stone 8/26 days 5. Stone wall 8/20 days -200 stone 6. Gather 50 Gold 8/20 days Log: Jay: Resources are going to be produced soon... I hope that the gold brings in some more resources. The whirl pool generator will be done soon, It will suck in enemy troops. I also plan to give the Seaspiders a small upgrade, so they will be faster on land. My scouts have discovered two other armys. I may have to raid one of them soon. Day: 12 Army: AqauMarauders Biome: Ocean Commander: Jay(Human) Soldiers Normal 380 SeaSpiders(Light blue spiders, with Paddle like legs and large pincers. slow on land) 350 Pirates(Normal humans, good with weapons) Super 20 AqauCreepers(Suicidal Mobs, that explode ito compressed water) 55 Aqaumen(Water endermen, stronger under water) Buildngs Armory Barracks Storage Resources 250 Stone Defenses 3 Whirlpool generators(Stone) Projects 1. Gather 100 Iron 12/26 days 2. Gather 100 Iron 12/26 days 3. Attack speed boat 0/20 days -50 stone 4. Gather 250 stone 12/26 days 5. Stone wall 12/20 days -200 stone 6. Gather 50 Gold 12/20 days Log: Jay: The raid was excellent! We also have resources very close to completion.We also completed a Whirlpool generator! which means extra defense! I wander about the Followers of ender.... They may be a possible ally. Day: 20 Army: AqauMarauders Biome: Ocean Commander: Jay(Human) Soldiers Normal 580 SeaSpiders(Light blue spiders, with Paddle like legs and large pincers. slow on land) 550 Pirates(Normal humans, good with weapons) Super 40 AqauCreepers(Suicidal Mobs, that explode ito compressed water) 75 Aqaumen(Water endermen, stronger under water) Buildngs Armory Barracks Storage Resources 250 Stone 50 gold Defenses 3 Whirlpool generators(Stone) 1 Stone wall Projects 1. Gather 100 Iron 20/26 days 2. Gather 100 Iron 20/26 days 3. Attack speed boat 8/20 days -50 stone 4. Gather 250 stone 20/26 days 5. 100 Shock guns -100 stone 0/10 6. Gather 500 wood 0/20 days Log: Jay: We have completed the wall, as well as some gold. We have decided to make some weapons, as well as gathering some wood. Mountain Trolls Day: 0 Army: Mountain Trolls Biome: Extreme Hills Commander: Vo'Than '''Soldiers' Normal 100 Mountain Trolls - Semi-large and bulky beasts. They, despite their powerful defenses, don't deal much hurt to their foes. Enough can rock face, though. 200 Trolls - Human sized trolls. They wear armor and hold weapons, most commonly axes. They aren't really bulky, but pack a punch. They are easily beaten by range, however. Super 5 Giants - Powerful and huge beasts. They are bulky, like Mountain Trolls, and deal a punch, but aren't as fast. Arrows, if shot at their heads, are a great counter. 25 Beserkers - Think Stronger and bulkier Trolls. They usually lead the army to battle. Buildings Barracks Armory Storage Resources 200 Stone Defenses 4 Arrow Towers - Stone | Don't have very powerful attacks, but attack somewhat rapidly. Projects #Gather 200 Stone in 24 days. (24 days remaining.) #Gather 100 Iron in 30 days. (30 days remaining.) #Gather 100 Gold in 30 days. (30 days remaining.) #Make at least 10 Arrow Towers. 4/10 made. (-75 Stone per tower.) Log Vo'Than:"Our base have been established. I hope no hostile armies are close by." Day: 3 Army: Mountain Trolls Biome: Extreme Hills Commander: Vo'Than Soldiers Normal 100 Mountain Trolls - Semi-large and bulky beasts. They, despite their powerful defenses, don't deal much hurt to their foes. Enough can rock face, though 200 Trolls - Human sized trolls. They wear armor and hold weapons, most commonly axes. They aren't really bulky, but pack a punch. They are easily beaten by range, however. Super 5 Giants - Powerful and huge beasts. They are bulky, like Mountain Trolls, and deal a punch, but aren't as fast. Arrows, if shot at their heads, are a great counter. 35 Beserkers - Think Stronger and bulkier Trolls. They usually lead the army to battle. Buildings Barracks Armory Storage Resources 105 Stone 10 Iron 6 Gold Defenses 6 Arrow Towers - Stone | Don't have a powerful attack, but attack rapidly. Projects #Gather 200 Stone in 24 days. 105/200 Collected (21 days left.) #Gather 100 Iron in 30 days. 10/100 Collected (27 days left.) #Gather 100 Gold in 30 days. 6/100 Collected (27 days left.) #Make at least 10 Arrow Towers. 6/10 Made. (-75 stone per tower.) Log Vo'Than:"Scouts report a large ocean. We must explore it later." Day 7 Soldiers Normal Mountain Trolls - 80 Trolls - 350 Super Beserkers - 30 Giants - 5 Buildings Barracks Armory Storage Resources 85 Wood 75 Stone 17 Iron 10 Gold Defenses 6 Arrow Towers (Need to gather as much stone as they can.) Projects #Gather 200 Stone in 24 Days - 75/200 Collected (17 Days Left) #Gather 100 Iron in 30 Days - 17/100 Collected (23 Days Left) #Gather 100 Gold in 30 Days - 10/100 Collected (23 Days Left) #Make at least 10 arrow Towers - 6/10 Made (-75 Stone per Tower) #Gather 600 Logs of Wood in 20 Days - 85/600 Collected (17 Days Left) Log Vo'Than:"After we were robbed of our stone, I ordered the Mountain trolls to get us more. I also ordered the warriors to get us some lumber. Hope they don't come back and rob us." The Followers of Ender Day: 0 Army: Followers of Ender Biome: Plains (underground) Commander: Shade Soldiers Normal 50 Silverfish 100 Followers (normal humans wearing black clothes, they use weapons) 150 Ender Humans (Enderman-Human hybrids, get hurt in water half of the time) Super 20 Ender Creepers (black Creepers that teleport, get hurt in water) 10 Endermen Buildings Barracks Armory Storage Resources 200 Stone Defenses 4 Silverfish Spawners (stone) Projects #Gather 121 Iron 0/40 days #Gather 212 Stone 0/20 days #Silverfish Spawners 4/10 in 0/16 days- 20 Stone each #Gather 54 Gold 0/50 days Log: Shade: Our base has been made. It is a Stronghold underneath a plains biome. Day: 4 Army: Followers of Ender Biome: Plains (underground) Commander: Shade Soldiers Normal 50 Silverfish 100 Followers 150 Ender Humans Super 20 Ender Creepers 10 Endermen Buildings Barracks Armory Storage Resources 200 Stone Defenses 8 Silverfish Spawners Projects #Gather 121 Iron 4/40 days #Gather 212 Stone 4/20 days #Silverfish Spawners 8/10 in 4/16 days #Gather 54 Gold in 4/50 days #Make 180 Wetsuits in 0/50 days Log Shade: We have heard news about the AquaMarauders. In case they decide to attack, wetsuits are currently being constructed for the ones who get hurt by touching water. It's not like they know about us, anyway. We are deep underground. Day: 8 Army: Followers of Ender Biome: Plains (underground) Commander: Shade Soldiers Normal 50 Silverfish 100 Followers 150 Ender Human Super 20 Ender Creepers 10 Endermen Buildings Barracks Armory Storage Defenses 10 Silverfish Spawners Projects #Gather 121 Iron in 8/40 days #Gather 212 Stone in 8/20 days #Gather 54 Gold in 8/50 days #Make 180 wetsuits in 4/50 days Log Shade: A few of our wetsuits have been made. In case of an AquaMaruader attack, we'll be prepared. Empire of Shroom Day 0 Army: Empire of shroom Biome: Mushroom Island Commander:Toadstool Soldiers Normal 'Lightning Empire' Day 0 Army:Lightning Empire Biome:floating island Commander:Neper IV Soldiers Normal 50'' lightning skeleton(shoots normal lightni''ng arrows) 50 storm warriors(weak but packs a punch) Super 10 charged creeper(suicidal,explodes bigger than normal creepers) 20 storm'' spider jockey''(just lightning skeletons on spiders) Buildings Barracks Armory Storage Rescources 200 stone Defences 2 stone towers Projects 1.create 1 woodmill 0/8 days 2.Gather 100 stone 0/12 days 3.Gather 40 gold 0/40 days 4.Gather 250 wood 0/12 days L'OG' Our base has been started,I hope this dosent get deleated. Category:Roleplay Category:Story